


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Mark Miller - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ethan Hethcote - Freeform, M/M, Mark E. Miller - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Mark, YouTube, alpha!Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_rnD7WHzug

Mark whimpered in his sleep, moving his hips against the mattress that he lay on. Fire pooled low in his belly, his skin prickling. He felt his spine tingling, and he shivered despite the fact that it was anything but cold in the room. The mattress beneath him was damp with his slick and Mark made a needy noise, opening his eyes. Sunlight poured into his room through the open window, warm rays dancing over the bare skin of his back and arms.

“Ethan…” He moaned out his mate’s name, turning to look at the sleep rumpled Alpha lying beside him. Ethan let out a sleepy moan and cracked his eyes open, his nostrils flaring once Mark’s scent hit him. His eyes widened and he reached forward, pulling Mark flush to his chest.

“You’re in heat.” He growled out, his voice thick and gravelly. He pressed his body closer to Mark’s, grinding his erection against Mark. Mark keened, whining softly in his Alpha’s ear.

“Please, Alpha…” He gasped. Ethan growled and clambered up on top of Mark, holding the Omega’s body close and grinding against him. Mark whimpered and wrapped his legs around Ethan’s waist, bucking into him. Slick gushed out of his hole, soaking his boxers and the mattress beneath him. He whined loudly and Ethan quickly leaned down, shushing him with a kiss.

“I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry.” He growled, reaching down and peeling Mark’s sticky boxers off of his body. Mark whined, squirming beneath the Alpha as the burning need in his gut intensified. He bucked his hips and clawed down his mate’s back, the only thing he can think being fuckmatebreedmate.

“Alpha…” He whimpered, gasping and bucking into Ethan’s touch as he wrapped a calloused hand around Mark’s small, swollen cock. Mark cried out and arched his back, coming in big spurts across his stomach and chest. Ethan smiled and leaned down, kissing at Mark’s chest and dragging his tongue over the Omega’s skin. He hummed as he licked up Mark’s salty cum, moaning at the taste. Once Mark’s stomach was clean he looked up at the Omega, who looked dazed and lust-drunk.

“How’re you feeling, baby?” He purred, his voice thick and heavy. Mark bit his lips.

“Need you, Alpha. Need you to _breed me_.” He rasped. Ethan’s breath hitched and he felt his cock harden in his boxers, twitching with interest. Mark must have smelled Ethan’s pheromones in the air, because in the next moment the mattress was soaked with fresh slick, and Mark whined loudly and wrapped his arms around Ethan again. Ethan quickly worked his way out of his boxers, grabbing onto Mark’s hips and pulling him close.

“How do you want to do this?” he breathed against Mark’s neck, licking and nipping at his skin. Mark whined and tilted his head back, his small cock already hard and throbbing between himself and Ethan.

“I want to do this now.” He hissed, raking his nails down Ethan’s back. Ethan chuckled and ground down against his Omega, his hard cock pressing up against the cleft of Mark’s ass.

“So sassy, baby. Maybe I should take you from behind, hmm?” He purred, pressing himself up against Mark’s sweaty body. “Or maybe we could do it with you on top, me underneath…”

”Please!” Mark cried out, his voice hoarse. Ethan hummed quietly, taking pity on his omega. He reached down and grabbed his cock, slowly easing it into Mark’s hole. It didn’t take much work, since Mark was so slick down there, and Ethan groaned as he bottomed out. Mark whined and arched his back, his body trembling with need as Ethan began to thrust in and out of him, hard and fast.

Mark let out a loud moan as Ethan pounding into him, nailing his prostate. More slick gushed out of his hole around Ethan’s thick cock, urging the Alpha to move faster and harder. He wrapped his arms around the young Omega and rolled them over, so that Mark was laying across his stomach in a tangle of sheets as he pumped in and out.

“So beautiful…” He gasped, pressing his nose into Mark’s neck and scenting him. He groaned softly as he pushed up into his Omega, nailing his prostate on every single thrust. “So sexy… Ahh… Gonna breed you so full, baby…”

“Ethan…” Mark whined, fucking back on Ethan’s cock, reaching down to wrap his own fingers around his cock. He whimpered as he began to tug at the sensitive flesh, blood rushing in his ears as fire pooled low in his belly. Ethan groaned and pushed harder into Mark, his knot beginning to swell as he fucked into Mark. Mark’s hole stretched around his thick cock, taking every inch and clenching down around him greedily.

“So hot for me… Fuck, Mark, I love you. Gonna breed you up. Gonna fill you with my babies and… And… Ahh…” He gasped, his hips stuttering as his knot swelled to full size, locking him inside of Mark. The Omega cried out beneath him, cumming in large, white stripes across his and Ethan’s chest. 

Mark went limp and collapsed onto Ethan’s chest after that, the intense need he had been feeling in his body finally sated, nothing more than a slow burn in the back of his mind now. He clenched down around Ethan’s knot and the Alpha moaned loudly, filling Mark up with spurt after spurt of cum.

Ethan lay back on the bed, breathing heavily as his hands roamed up and down the sides of his Omega’s naked body. He kissed Mark’s sweaty forehead, pushing his hair back.

“How do you feel, baby?”

“Good.” Mark said, his voice heavy and lust-drunk. Ethan smiled and kissed his forehead again, squeezing his mate’s body and holding him close.

“After my knot goes down, you can have a nice cool bath and I’ll make you some breakfast. Then we can take care of you again. How’s that sound?” He whispered. Mark moaned in response, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the Alpha’s chest.

“Love you, Ethan.” He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, his body heavy and sated, draped over Ethan’s. Ethan smiled and kissed Mark’s forehead, rubbing his back gently as he slowly drifted to sleep with his Omega. The heat would wake them in an hour or two. Now, all they needed was to get some rest.


End file.
